


To Cure Anxiety

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Bisexuality, F/M, Inuyasha is hands on with his advice, Kagome actually knows what she is talking about, M/M, minor Watersports, mostly crack pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23219260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: When Miroku goes to Inuyasha for advice, his solution is unexpected.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, InuYasha/Miroku (InuYasha), Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	1. Part 1

It should have been the best night of his life; instead it was rapidly turning into a nightmare.

"Uh… Miroku…" Sango's arms locked behind his head as she broke the kiss.

"Sango…" He swallowed hard, gazing down upon her.

While she was still fully dressed, he had loosened her clothing enough to gain full access to her body, and her left nipple was visible through the opening.

"Miroku? Is something wrong?" She reached for him again, her body flushed with need, her desire for him darkening her eyes, and soaking her between her legs.

Miroku's fingers delved deep inside her, and he judged her ready; which brought him to his own problem.

Though it was not easily apparent, since he too was flushed from the kisses, and his robes were billowed out around his body, he was not reacting to Sango.

"You asked me for a distraction, yes?" She nodded, and he made up his mind. "Then lie back."

Quickly, he adjusted her clothes and eased her legs apart until he could lie between them, his tongue sliding between her folds.

It was not the first time he had kissed a woman in this manner, and he moaned softly at the musky taste of Sango as it rolled across his tongue.

Her thighs were more muscular than any other woman; a side effect of her training as a demon-slayer; and Miroku groaned as he felt them lock around him, her hands in his hair holding him down as she came.

"What was that…?" She slowly loosened her death-grip around him, and he sat up slowly.

"Just a taste of the pleasure men and women can experience together." He kissed her cheek.

"What about you?" She blinked at him as he got up.

"Sango…" He broke off, wondering what to tell her; he couldn't just confess that he wasn't able to perform.

"Miroku, I know something is wrong, so please just tell me." She held him from behind.

"Nothings wrong, I just don't want to rush things with you; you are too precious for me to lose." He knew that she feared simply being another of his conquests. "Besides which, Naraku is still out there, and even if I avoid spilling my seed inside you, we risk a child by becoming one. You will not be able to fight with a new life growing inside you." He kissed her softly.

"Yes, of course." She frowned though, and he knew that he had not fooled her, even though he had not lied.

He pulled away and readied himself for bed, and sensed that she did the same. "Here." He handed her a damp cloth, and she gratefully took it to clean herself up.

"Come to bed." She held her arms open, and he went to her, lying down in her arms, but even after she fell asleep, head pillowed on his chest, he lay awake wondering why he couldn't perform with the woman he loved.

* * *

  
  


"So what was it like?" Kagome leaned in close to Sango.

"What was what like?" Sango frowned.

"You know; spending the night alone with Miroku. You two did it, right?" Kagome giggled, though she wasn't the innocent blushy girl she once was. "I've been thinking about, you know, with Inuyasha… and well… does it hurt?"

"Actually we… didn't." Sango sighed. "Miroku was acting strange the whole night, like something was wrong, but whenever I asked he brushed me off. He did kiss me down there though." Sango's expression softened as she remembered the way he had looked lying between her legs, his tongue on her most intimate parts.

"He ate you out?" Kagome was surprised. "Huh, never pegged him as the type to do that."

"What's even more strange is that he didn't finish; he never exposed himself, nor did he let me touch him there."

"Maybe he was feeling shy?" 

"Shy? What do you mean? Miroku is never shy." Sango frowned at Kagome.

"He's also never been with anyone he's in love with before; did he get hard?"

"Hard?" Sango did not understand.

"Oh, hang on." She dug out the booklet she'd gotten in health class the last time she had gone home, and opened it to the double page spread on the male reproductive system.

"You see, men have a shaft between their legs called a penis; normally it's soft and out of the way but when a guy gets aroused, the shaft fills with blood and hardens, allowing the man to put it inside a woman's body."

"Oh." Sango began reading the pages, her curiosity aroused. "And you think that this did not happen to Miroku last night?"

"Judging by what you said, it seems likely. He was probably just shy, or getting performance anxiety. I don't think he's ever been with anyone where it really mattered if he did a good job or not before, but with you it does matter."

"I see." Sango handed the booklet back. "What can I do?"

"Don't pressure him; let him come to you next time, but make it clear that you are open to there being a next time." Kagome put the booklet away.

"So, you're okay with Inuyasha putting his shaft inside you?" Sango added in a few moments later.

"I'm still thinking about it!" Kagome turned bright red. "Well, we should get back to the guys!" She lifted the bundle of foraged roots and herbs up and headed towards the two room hut they were staying in.

  
  


* * *

  
  


"Hey, Inuyasha, can I ask you something?" Miroku straightened up, a freshly caught fish in his arms.

"Heh, you've never asked for permission before, must be serious." Inuyasha finished tying the new fish up with the others. "Anyway this should be good, so what is it?"

Miroku chose his words carefully. "Am I right to assume that you have, at some point in your life, lain with a woman?"

"Huh? Well, I'm no womanizer like you are, but yeah; but I haven't since before I first met Kikyo, and was sealed to the tree." Inuyasha sat down. "Are you asking me for advice?"

"Have you ever… been unable to…" He broke off, blushing hard.

"Wait, you couldn't? With Sango?!"

"No, I… I couldn't. I love Sango but last night I didn't react to her." Miroku dropped down beside Inuyasha, holding his face in his hands.

"That's never happened to me." Inuyasha moved closer.

"What are you doing?" Miroku looked up, his face red as he peered through his fingers.

"Wanna test to see if you're broken?"

"Test? Wait, with you?! I've never been with a man!"

"Just follow my lead, monk. Just consider it a practice run." Inuyasha nipped his shoulder.

"Ah!" Miroku covered his mouth as the cry slipped out.

"Have you been taking care of your needs on your own?" Inuyasha's eyes were wide.

"Yes, but not as often as I would like…" He lay back, allowing the half-demon to climb on top of him.

"For a womanizer, you're really into this." Inuyasha nipped at his ear.

"I have nothing against bedding a man; I just never had the chance to…" Miroku's words were muffled by the hand covering up the needy sounds he was making.

"Ah, I see." Strong hands parted his robes, exposing strips of pale flesh. "Anything?"

Miroku nodded, unable to talk as a hand closed around his rock-hard shaft. "I… I don't understand…"

"Well, whatever happened last night, you are not broken." A tongue lapped at his tip, and he looked down just in time to watch Inuyasha devour him hungrily.

At any other time, he would find such a look terrifying, but right then it only fuelled the fire in his core. His hips moved unconsciously, as he fought the hands holding him down.

"Ah… Hah… Inuyasha…" His hands tangled into silver hair, and caressed fuzzy ears almost absentmindedly.

Razor-sharp fangs pressed against him, almost teasingly before pulling back again behind the shield formed by his lips. The velvety tongue swirled over his tip, again and again, then Inuyasha sucked him all the way in, until his nose touched coarse pubes.

"I… I'm close… Ah!" He came suddenly, like a dam breaking during a flood, and Inuyasha had no choice but to swallow it all down.

"Human seed always tastes so salty." He shook himself off.

"Always? You've tasted it before?"

"Yeah; I've bedded both men and women; mostly humans, but a few were fellow half-demons. I've never been with a full demon, nor do I desire to." Inuyasha glanced at the sun. "We still have time, wanna try anal?"

Miroku couldn't help but shudder at the thought of taking a cock inside his sensitive passage, and incredibly his friend laughed.

"What's so-"

"I mean do you want to try fucking me?" Inuyasha corrected, cutting Miroku off.

"Oh!" He looked at Inuyasha's body, remembering the times they had bathed together. "Just this once."

"Of course." Inuyasha pulled his pants down, revealing that he was at full mast.

"Oh…" The sight of his friends' proud erection had Miroku jumping back to half mast. 

"Here." He tossed Miroku a bottle of oil. "Rub that over yourself."

"Don't I need to prepare you?" Miroku uncapped the oil and slicked himself up.

"Nah, I heal fast." He sat down on Miroku's lap, adjusted, and took the monk inside himself.

"Ah! Oh… so hot inside…" Miroku began panting almost instantly.

"Ah…" Inuyasha moaned softly as he settled his weight down, taking Miroku fully inside himself, then he began to move, first slowly, then quickly, trying to find the pace that worked best for them both.

"Ah! Like that! Yes! Oh yes yes yes like that!" Miroku's head was thrown back in ecstasy, his hips snapping upwards into Inuyasha's again and again, and, as he felt claws dig into his shoulders, Miroku was glad for the first time that Inuyasha had not inherited his brother's poisoned claws.

One of his hands found Inuyasha's shaft and, even though he had never before touched a man in such a manner, he had no trouble stroking him.

Inuyasha's pace became erratic, and Miroku stroked him faster; he might be inexperienced with men, but he knew how to tell when his partner was getting close.

Suddenly, Inuyasha stilled, and heat spilled out of him, splashing everywhere. "Ah…"

He grabbed Inuyasha's hips hard enough to bruise a human, and slammed his hips upwards three times, then pulled out and came.

"Ah… well that was fun….?!" His eyes widened and he shoved Inuyasha off of him, and gazed at the yellow fluid now mixing with the cum on his stomach.

"Sorry… I… I can't help it sometimes…"

"Did you just  _ mark _ me?"

"Yeah… sorry…" He moved to the water's edge and began to clean himself up.

"Do you mark all of your lovers?"

"With piss? No. Only the ones who are important to me." Inuyasha couldn't meet his eye.

"Important?" He was flattered, even as he washed himself off in disgust.

"Don't read too much into it; I don't love you or anything like that."

"We should return." Miroku fixed his clothes and saw Inuyasha do the same.

"Yes." Inuyasha lifted the bundle of fish and led the way back to the hut.

"Miroku, can we talk?" Sango was waiting for him, and he thanked the Gods that she had not gone looking for him and seen what he had just done.

"Yes, of course." He led her away from the group.

"I asked Kagome about last night and…" She broke off.

"You did?"

"Yes. She said that you were likely feeling shy or anxious and, well, you don't have to be perfect for me. Its okay if the sex sucks at first; I know that we can make it good together."

_ Performance anxiety? Was that all it was?  _ Miroku was stunned; such a simple answer had never occurred to him.  _ Then I didn't need to…? No, it did prove that I can still perform.  _

"Did I worry you?" Miroku's gentle tone gave no indication of his inner turmoil.

"You do like me, right?" She looked up at him.

"Yes, Sango, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met." He leaned in and kissed her softly.

"I love you, Miroku. We can take this as slowly as we need to." Her eyes searched for any indication of his desires.

"I'm fine, Sango. Last night was unexpected, that's all. I always expected to be the one to approach you when the time was right. I am not used to being the one seduced. Next time I will be prepared." 

"That can be tonight, if you want."

He shook his head. "No. We can share a bed, but I do not want sex tonight." He could feel the scratches left on his shoulders by Inuyasha's claws start to scab over, and until they were healed, he could not allow her to see his body.

"Okay, slowly it is." And as she leaned up into the kiss, the scent of a fresh campfire drifted across the clearing.


	2. Part 2

"Why is his scent all over you?" The words slipped softly through the air, and Miroku turned around in shock.

"What?"

"Miroku, what is it?" Sango clung to his back; they had been kissing only moments before, both eager to try again.

Then he had appeared and interrupted their coupling; his face cold and haughty as always, Sesshomaru did not repeat himself.

He did not need to, there was only one person he could be referring to; his half brother, Inuyasha.

"What is he talking about?" Sango frowned at him.

"She doesn't know you slept with him?" Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed in amusement, though his face remained otherwise impassive.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Miroku denied instinctively, though he knew it was futile. Though he could not detect any scent of Inuyasha on his skin or clothes, he knew his nose was pathetically weak compared to Sesshomaru's.

"I know Miroku had some issues recently, and that Inuyasha helped him work them out! But sex? Don't make me laugh; Miroku would never lie with a man!" Despite her words, Sango's voice held suspicion rather than amusement.

"Sex is the only explanation for this level of scent saturation." Sesshomaru stepped closer to them, subtly sniffing Miroku's hair. "Not that I care; my only concern is that strong emotions could bring out his demon half, causing him to lose control."

"You think Miroku is going to break Inuyasha's heart?" Sango blinked at the regal demon in shock.

"Look, Sesshomaru… it's not like that." He decided to go for broke; Sango knew now and he would have to explain it to her anyway, thanks to the dog demon's nose. "What we did together last night did not involve our hearts. It was just physical; a release of pent up frustration; he loves Kagome, and I love Sango." He forced himself to meet Sesshomaru's eye, and prayed to Buddha that it would not be taken as a challenge. "Nothing will change that short of death."

For a long moment the very world that surrounded them seemed to hold its breath; there was no hum of insects, no birdsong, no foraging of small animals. Sango felt like a living statue against his back, and Miroku's focus narrowed down to Sesshomaru's face.

"I see." The spell was broken; shattered by those two simple words, and seconds later, with nothing but a rush of air to prove he had even moved, Sesshomaru was gone.

"You slept with Inuyasha?!" He whirled around to face Sango.

"I…"

She sighed. "Why couldn't you have just talked to me if you were that worried?"

"Sango…?" This was not the reaction he was expecting.

"Because it wasn't a woman, I'll forgive you this time." She looked away, and for a long moment Miroku thought she might cry, then she blinked and looked back at him. "Next time, talk to me, okay? I can't help you if I don't know what the problem is."

"You make an excellent point, however… it was far too embarrassing to speak of to you. Inuyasha, being male, was easier to talk to. I did not expect him to suggest…" His cheeks reddened.

"It was his idea?" Sango blinked at him in surprise.

"Yes." He turned away. "Are you mad at me?"

"Why did you do it?" Sango asked instead.

"Because I was terrified that I was somehow broken inside, and that we could never become one." He sighed, remembering the rough blowjob he had gotten, and wondered what Sesshomaru's mouth would feel like on him.

Shaking the unexpected thought off, he turned back to Sango. "I assure you, it was only physical, although…" He pulled away, and began to undress.

"Miroku?" Her cheeks reddened even as she was hypnotized by the unexpected skin.

"He was far rougher than any other lover I have known." He bared his shoulder, the claw marks still visible against his pale skin.

"Oh!" Her eyes widened. "Is this why you said no last night?"

"Yes." He looked away. "However I found that I enjoy having a rough, dominant lover…" He trailed off.

"I see." She pushed him down, and climbed on top of him; she had often thought about jumping him, but questioned whether he would enjoy it.

"Sango!" He gasped out, his body reacting to even the lightest press of her body against his.

"Is it okay if I am on top?"

He could only nod. "Do you know how?"

"Yes… Kagome showed me a book of sex positions a few months ago, including "woman on top.'" 

"What goes on in Kagome's world?" He gasped as Sango's hand found him, glad that he was hard at last.

"I want you to focus on me, and me alone." She broke off, gasping, as she took him deep within herself.

"Sango!" He cried out, grasping her hips to help guide her motions.

Her hands landed on his chest, bracing herself as she began to rock her hips, ignoring the pain of being torn, focusing instead on making it feel good.

"Don't force it." He stilled her, and began moving underneath her, thrusting up into her, in long, slow strokes. 

She began mimicking his motions, and he met her halfway as they learned to move as one.

"Miroku…"

"Sango, I can't hold back… I'm gonna… ah Sango!" He thrust up one last time as he came, flooding her with his seed.

"Miroku, why…"

"I'm sorry you felt too good…"

"Why didn't it feel good for me? I felt amazing when you ate me out, so why…?"

"Sango, come here." His softening shaft slid out of her as she lay down in his arms. "You only just lost your virginity, and I know I tore you; that's why. It takes more than one round to make a woman feel good her first time." He kissed her cheek.

"How many rounds does it take?"

"Depends on the woman." Miroku shrugged. "But with you, I think two will be enough; your body is sensitive enough, especially here…" his fingers found the delicate nub hidden inside her folds.

"Ah!"

"See?" This time when he mounted her, she saw stars, and clung to him as he flooded her with seed, and she once more felt the pleasure of an orgasm.

  
  


* * *

  
  


"Your parents aren't home?" Inuyasha looked down at the note Kagome had found in her kitchen.

"Sota went to Osaka on a school trip, and my mom and Grandfather decided to go as well." Kagome sighed. "It's been planned for ages, but I completely forgot." She reread the dates listed at the bottom, and compared them to the calendar. "Looks like they won't be back until tomorrow."

"So we're alone?" Inuyasha's heart sped. "Alone alone?"

"What are you thinking?"

"Nothing!" He turned to flee. "Well I should go…"

"SIT!" He crashed into the floor.

"What?"

"I don't want to be alone right now. Please, stay with me." She leaned against him.

"Kagome?" Slowly, he relaxed, and for the first time wondered if she would be okay with him getting even closer to her.

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure, what is it?" He turned towards her.

"You do like girls, right?"

"Huh? What? Where did that come from?!" Inuyasha had no idea what Kagome was getting at.

"Well… you did it with Miroku, right? I know your butt was sore last night." 

"Oh, that. I'm attracted to both men and women." He looked closer. "Are you mad that I had sex with him? It was just physical, to make sure he was still capable of being with Sango."

"Did you ever do it with Kikyo?"

"No." He didn't hesitate. "We were never that close."

"I'm glad. I don't want to have to compete with her like that." She sighed. "No, I'm not mad about Miroku, I know you don't love him that way. It did catch me off guard though and I worried that I had majorly misread you."

"Do you… want to?" Inuyasha noticed her scent change ever so slightly with arousal, but he made no effort to move closer to her.

"W-what are you saying?!" She turned bright red.

"Kagome, if you want to, I don't mind." He wondered if he should try kissing her.

"Wait! You want to?"

"Yeah, but we don't have to, unless you also want to. I'm not like Miroku, my male needs don't control my life. I can wait as long as I need to for you to be ready. And if it never happens, that's okay." He shifted into a more comfortable position. "Oh but uh, I should warn you; I'll probably mark you as mine."

"Mark? You mean like hickies?"

"Hickies? What's that?" He blinked at her.

"Bruises sucked into the skin."

"Oh, that! Well, yeah, but no, that's not what I meant. I mean… territorial marking…"

"Wait like, with piss? You do that?"

He nodded, his cheeks red. "Not all the time, but whenever I take someone important to me as a lover, I end up marking them. Miroku was disgusted when I marked him so I thought I should warn you."

"Does it wear off?"

"Eventually, yeah. But not for months…" He stiffened.

"You forgot to tell Miroku that part, didn't you?"

"Eh, it will be fine, so long as he doesn't run into Sesshomaru; he's the only one who can trace the scent marking back to me. Koga will also pick up on it, but I doubt he'll realize I was the one to mark the monk. Humans won't notice it at all."

"Do all canine demons piss-mark lovers?"

"I dunno, probably. My father did, and I've heard it's common amongst the wolf tribes, but I have never met anyone marked by Sesshomaru." He shrugged. "And I have no idea if fox demons do it or not."

"Does Sesshomaru even have any lovers?"

"Hmm…? You know what, I don't know. It's not like I can just ask him that." He looked away. "I don't want to talk about my brother right now."

"Okay." She moved in closer. "I don't mind if you mark me. Maybe Koga will get the hint if you do. But, not in my bed okay?"

"It's not something I can control; it's not like its normal piss or anything. It's just a squirt too… so if not the bed, then where?"

"The bath." Her cheeks pinked, but she was more relaxed than she had ever felt around a boy before.

"Okay." He got to his feet. "Are you certain no one will be home tonight?"

"Yeah, I am." She led the way to the bathroom, and began to undress.

"Kagome, tell me if I cross any lines… and please, don't sit me." He kissed her neck.

"Why would I sit you… oh sorry!" She gazed sheepishly down at him as he lay on the bathroom floor.

"Way to ruin the mood."

"I said that I'm sorry!" She helped him to his feet, and then kissed him.

"Kagome…" He gathered her up, and set her on the edge of the counter, kissing her again and again, reveling in the taste of her.

"Inuyasha… undress…" She scrambled around until she found the box of condoms she had bought and hidden when she had first decided to have sex with Inuyasha.

"You better not say that my naked body is gross again." He sighed as he began to disrobe.

"I was surprised that day! And not ready. Now I am so it's okay…" She finished unbuttoning her shirt and unhooked her bra before slipping her panties off. 

"You should take it all off." Inuyasha stepped out of his pants.

"The counter is cold…"

"Then lay down a towel; that will be easier to wash, yeah?"

"Yes, you're right." She got towels out, one for her to sit on, and extras so they could shower off afterward.

"Huh, you're already wet." Inuyasha slid a finger inside her, then pulled it out again before lifting her back onto the counter. "Hold onto me."

She nodded; he was smaller than she had feared, but larger than she had hoped for, and she felt more eager than scared as he lined himself up…

"Wait! Wear this." She handed him a condom.

"What is this?" He frowned at the foil packet.

"A latex sheath; it will keep me from getting pregnant."

"Oh. Uh… can you do it? I'm scared that I'll just shred it with my claws."

"Okay." She took the condom back, tore the foil open, and smoothed it on. "How does that feel?" She checked that there was an air bubble at the tip. 

"Tight, but okay, I guess. It's not unbearable." He frowned. "Do guys really wear these in this time? Won't it block the sensations?"

"Yes guys wear them, well some of them do anyway. Guys like Miroku, probably not. As for… well I have heard they dull it, a little, but that's it."

"Well, okay. You ready?" His eyes hooded as he looked at her, and re-positioned himself between her thighs.

"Yes." She gasped as he eased forward, sliding inside of her.

"Are you okay?" He checked for blood.

"I'm fine." She shifted until she could wrap her arms around his shoulders; and that was when he started moving, in slow yet powerful strokes that set her entire body on fire.

"Ah… ah… yes… there… yes… yes…"

"Don't hold back." Inuyasha held her as tight to him as he dared.

"Inuyasha!" She shrieked out, her nerves singing with the force of her orgasm.

He pulled out, ripped the condom off, and pumped himself off all over her stomach, before marking her.

"Ah… hah… that was… not what… I expected…" She cuddled into him in bliss.

"Better?"

"Yeah."

"Uh… that was… I mean… I heard girls usually bleed their first time and usually can't finish?"

"Huh? Oh, yes that was my first time but I was already torn from riding my bike."

"Oh."

"Yeah." She decided to not mention her sex toy. "Let's take a shower and get to bed." She winced as his cum began to cool on her skin.

"Of course." They buried both condom and wrapper at the bottom of the trash, washed off, and had just gotten dried off, dressed, and into bed, when the door opened.

"I thought you said…!" Inuyasha got out of her bed just in time.

"Oh, you're home! Hello, Inuyasha." Kagome's mom stuck her head into the room. "We made it home a day early; I hope you weren't lonely?"

"Nah, we only just came back through the well." She yawned loudly.

The door closed again, and they looked at each other in relief. "We did it."

"Yeah." She smiled before falling asleep.

  
  


* * *

  
  


"Hey, welcome back." Miroku felt unseen eyes watching him as he helped Kagome out of the well.

"Watch out!" Inuyasha caught a whiff of the scent floating in the air.

"He's been hanging around ever since you left for some reason."

"Her too?" Sesshomaru appeared in the clearing out of nowhere.

"What's going on?"

"I kinda… marked Kagome…"

Miroku frowned.

"And the unique scent in the mark lingers for months…"

_ "WHAT?! _ Why are you only telling me this now?!"

"You have some explaining to do, little brother."

"You mean Miroku will be bearing your scent for months?!" Sango was livid.

"I marked Miroku by accident! I can't control it!" Inuyasha backed away. "And why do you even care?!" He turned back to Sesshomaru.

"I do not."

"Bullshit! You wouldn't have waited for me to return if you didn't care!"

"I simply do not desire to see you give into the demon blood within your veins."

"I know what I am doing!" He turned away. "I won't give in that easily."

"See that you do not." And he was gone again.

"You know, for someone who claims to hate you, Sesshomaru is oddly protective of you."

"More importantly, how do we unmark Miroku?" Sango's eyes flickered to Kagome, and she shook her head.

"We can't." Inuyasha's cheeks flared pink.

"And Kagome?"

"I've chosen Inuyasha; I let him mark me to send a message to Koga." Kagome sighed.

"If the method wasn't so embarrassing, I'd mark Sango, Shippo, and even Kilala, but…"

"No way am I letting you piss on me." Shippo got right into Inuyasha's face.

"I know that! Just know that only greater demons with enhanced senses of smell; like Sesshomaru and Koga; will even pick up on the marking. Now lets go! We still have shards to find." He took off without waiting for an answer.


End file.
